User talk:Acer4666/Season 1 stunts
To discuss the identity of a performer, please create a new section below. Try to keep them in the same order as on the main page. See the archive for discussions of "solved" performers. 3:00am-4:00am 4.1 Penticoff double I think this may be Danny Downey. His imdb says he did stunt doubling for 2am-3am (almost the right episode!), and user:ThomasHL has recorded that he mentioned working with Eddy Donno. Plus, I think it looks just like him!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:18, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :A shot of his side face for comparison. Does resemble him. Also Penticoff double in the following episode whose face is barely visible could also be Downey. --William (talk) 12:26, May 1, 2019 (UTC) 4.3 Penticoff cop I think this cop's name could be Watson or Wesson. --William (talk) 15:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :I think it looks more like (yet another) Wilson--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:01, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Haha! I can only make out "W" and "son" but I think you are right. Lazy props department!--William (talk) 15:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) 4.4 Cop I think he's the same guy who played Primary escort. No idea on identity though. --William (talk) 15:43, May 3, 2019 (UTC) 4:00am-5:00am 5.6 driving cop I believe this is Charlie Picerni during this driving stunt screeching round the corner pursued by Jack--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:24, May 2, 2019 (UTC) 2:00pm-3:00pm 15.1 Ellis murderer You don't see much of him, but I think this is Allan Graf--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:06, April 25, 2019 (UTC) = 5:00pm-6:00pm 18.3-18.5 bystanders File:1x18 bystander 1.jpg|18.3 Henry Kingi, Sr. File:1x18 bystander 2.jpg|18.4 Kenny Endoso File:1x18 bystander couple.jpg|18.5 & 18.6 Jimmy Halty + someone else? I think that Jack and Alan Morgan run through a little corridor of Stunts Unlimited people during the chase, with Troy Gilbert at the end. Not sure on the blonde woman though--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:12, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed on Kingi and Endoso, not sure about Halty, although they didn't seem to do anything stunt-y. Only Troy gets pushed away by Morgan. Also there is an Asian glassing-wearing man whom Morgan does push away as Morgan climbs the stairs. Probably a stunt performer as well. --William (talk) 15:34, May 3, 2019 (UTC) 7:00pm-8:00pm 20.3 Drazen man File:1x20 Harris man backpack.jpg File:Drazen1.jpg I'm wondering if Steve Picerni played this guy - possibly the same as 21.2--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC) 8:00pm-9:00pm 21.3 prison guard Possibly this is Jeff Dashnaw?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:47, April 25, 2019 (UTC) 11:00pm-12:00am 24.1 CTU guard I may be crazy but is it possible that Tony Donno doubled for this guy's corpse? The front shot does not look like Donno though, and could be John Stoneham Jr.. --William (talk) 03:44, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :I went this exact thought process yesterday!! It does kind of look like him, but I think on balance it's not him. What is even more confusing is that on the Audio commentary (at 35:46), Stephen Hopkins identifies Tony Donno as the first CTU guard, then about the second says "I think that was him again!" and they both laugh, but I think he was just joking around (/maybe made the same mistake as us!). Not sure on Stoneham Jr....--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:02, April 24, 2019 (UTC) 24.3 Drazen man I think this is either Carrick O'Quinn or Brent Fletcher. Hard to be quite sure though. Watching the episode is good for this guy, because you see different parts of his head/face at different points so it's hard to capture him with just 1 pic--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:37, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :his hairline--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:39, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Looking at the limited shots of the face, I think it looks a bit more like Carrick O'Quinn. And as per usual, I'm gonna call this one using the ears. Brent Fletcher has ears very flat against his head, and Carrick O'Quinn's ears stick out from his head more. The henchman's ears are more sticking out, closer to O'Quinn's.--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:48, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Doesn't look like Fletcher, but not 100% sure on O'Quinn either, as there might be other stunt performers with similar hairstyle we don't know. Did he only appear in the finale? --William (talk) 15:04, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, he only appears very briefly during the part where Jack drives the van into the warehouse--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC)